


Glaciazione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [32]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Ten Years Later, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nel futuro i rapporti tra Squalo e Xanxus sono completamente deteriorati e Squalo sembra stare accanto al suo boss solo per un doppio fine tragico.Come siamo arrivati a questo? Ecco uno scorcio dei motivi che hanno portato a tanto.Mirai S80; subtext XS. Molto Ooc, ma voluto.[Fa parte della serie 'Le note della vita'].





	Glaciazione

Glaciazione

 

Squalo si sedette sul davanzale della finestra, il moncherino era coperto dai lunghi capelli argentei, mentre con la mano sana stringeva il cellulare.

“ _Vooooi_. Cosa vuol dire che non verrai?” domandò gelido. Dimenò le gambe sottili, abbattendo i talloni pallidi contro il muro, graffiandoli e arrossandoli.

“Esattamente quello che ho detto, feccia. Problemi di udito o solo di stupidità?” rispose lapidario Xanxus dall’altra parte del telefono.

Le iridi color fumo di Squalo erano spente e intorno ai suoi occhi si erano create delle profonde occhiaie nere.

“Testa di cazzo. Ti sto chiedendo come hai potuto permettere al tuo Capitano dei Varia di essere rapito” sibilò con voce fredda Superbi.

“Ero troppo impegnato con le mie di nozze per occuparmi di quelle di un incapace come te.

Devi ricordarti il tuo posto, Varia? Sono io, il boss” ringhiò Xanxus.

Squalo ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi e piegò di lato il capo, una lunga ciocca gli finì al centro della fronte, dividendogli a metà il viso.

“Le tue nozze? Quindi hai deciso che lasciare Sawada boss andava bene? Ed io che credevo che volessi essere Decimo” sibilò.

“Quando ti vedrò ti arderò vivo, maledetta vipera” sibilò Xanxus.

“ _VOOOOI_! Chi cazzo hai sposato, figlio di puttana?!” gridò Squalo.

“Aria, ovviamente. Era la mia promessa. Soffri anche di memoria a breve termine? Inoltre non ti devo nessuna giustificazione” rispose Xanxus.

Squalo balzò in piedi, tremante. Calciò il vestito da sposa per terra, era completamente ignudo e la sua pelle lattea era illuminata dalla luce della lampada. La finestra era sbarrata.

“ _VOOOIIIH_! Non dirmi che le hai dato quella cazzo di fede che hai forgiato con le tue merda di fiamme del Cielo, Boss del Cazzo! Quell’anello era mio!” sbraitò Squalo, fino a graffiarsi la gola.

“Non vedo perché non avrei dovuto dare il mio anello a mia moglie. Ed ora, se permetti, mi sono stancato di parlare con te, sei così noioso” borbottò Xanxus. Chiuse la chiamata.

Squalo gettò il cellulare a terra e lo pestò sotto il piede, fino a ferirselo. Le sue fiamme della pioggia si gelarono, la lacrima sul suo viso si congelò e si tramutò in un fiocco di neve, cadendo pesantemente a terra.

La porta si aprì ed entrò Yamamoto Takeshi, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Il suo completo nero era del medesimo colore dei suoi occhi e dei suoi capelli.

“Pensavo che con la luna di miele a Parigi ti saresti placato, _sensei_. Al matrimonio eri piuttosto agitato. Eppure sai che era l’unico modo per sancire di nuovo l’alleanza tra i Vongola e i Varia” disse Yamamoto con voce affabile.

“Questa stanza d’albergo non mi piace. Voglio poter girare.

Inoltre, ora che siamo sposati, marito mio, voglio dei vestiti decenti” sibilò Squalo.

“Almeno, noto, che hai deciso di prendere in mano la tua vita come signora della casa” scherzò Yamamoto.

“Voooi. Faremo dei cambiamenti. Voglio un pianoforte e…”. Iniziò Squalo.

Yamamoto gli accarezzò la guancia gelida con il dorso della mano.

“Tutti i regali che vuoi” soffiò lascivo.

“Chiama il servizio in camera e fai togliere i piumoni invernali. L’inverno è finito” disse Squalo atono.

Yamamoto gli avvolse i fianchi sottili con un braccio e gli posò un bacio sul collo.

“Cos’è iniziato, ‘mia sposa’?” domandò.

Squalo alzò il capo e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“La glaciazione.

Da quella non si può sopravvivere con uno stupido piumone, nemmeno se sei il Boss dei Varia.

 Vuoi danzare nel sangue e nella morte con me, Takumi? Vuoi essere al mio fianco quando staccherò la testa del mio Boss?” chiese.

“Non desidero altro, la vendetta ti fa ‘bellissimo’” rispose Yamamoto.


End file.
